Path Paved by Fate
by emilyfrost13
Summary: A different beginning paved a different path for Bella Swan. Plunged into an unknown world Bella is forced to make choices which leads her to a new road. It is often said that its the journey not the destination that matters most. However, this time where the road takes her may matter as much as how she gets there because Bella's dearest is waiting at the very end.
1. Chapter 1 - Lost With No Map

Lost With No Map

She walked out of the warmth of the coffee shop in Port Angeles and step out into the drizzling rain. Instantly she opened her umbrella to protect her recently acquired, hardly earned attire. With light but fast steps she walked towards a secluded motel where she planned to spend the rest of the night pondering her future. What kind of future she has left? So many new doors are opened but on the other hand so many familiar, normal ones are not accessible anymore…

Within the confines of her scarcely and tastelessly furnished room she began to think, before being able to decide on the future she must consider her past. How did she become like this and more importantly what is she. Almost a week ago she was a normal teenager but now she's even scared of herself. What exactly is she, what creature has she become? The thought was too agonizing.

"I must think clearly and try to remember", she said to herself.

The memory came slowly back, the first wave brought a sharp pain to her chest and tears to her eyes. Tears that would never, could never fall no matter how painful or sad the memory is. Then she began to remember the details, this time it was harder to recall, like watching a movie from the 1900s. The images were grainy and dim, however it was still there. Soon, memories flashed through her mind, quicker than she was used to, and then the playback starts:

She just got back from school, walking down the path leading to the porch, careful not to slip on the wet pavement. It was a normal, boring day. After a few days at Forks High School, she was still a new toy but no longer as shiny as her first day there. People were used to having her around and were no longer gawking as much. It helped that she kept to herself as well, trying not to attract attention. Upon reaching the front door, she was acutely aware of the unusual silence.

"Surely it cannot be this quiet at this time of the day", she thought.

The door she kicked open, showing more bravado than she felt at the moment. The sight of Charlie's gun belt hanging and his boot set aside by the door surprised her for he should not be back yet. In response, she called out Charlie's name, receiving no answer in return. Suspicion and panic rose instantaneously. Clueless as to what she should do, she dared to venture upstairs looking for Charlie. Carefully, climbing up each step and skipping the ones she knew would creak, she reached atop and the sight before her was chilling.

Charlie was seated on the aged couch at the landing in his full uniform minus the boots and gun holster, looking extremely pale with his brown eyes, wide open and glazed. His chocolate brown eyes have lost its depth and he was definitely not breathing anymore. She would have rushed to Charlie's side had it not been for the lone figure sitting primly beside Charlie. The figure was a woman with flaming red hair, the colour which contrasted brightly against Charlie's pallid form.

The woman was gorgeous, fiercely and wildly so. Her irises were blazing red as was her slightly smiling mouth but her skin looked as white and soft as virgin snow. The women laughed, a tinkling sound like wind chimes in the wind, and clapped her hands excitedly like a little child and she spoke a single sentence, "I did not expect my dessert to smell so delicious". With one move, the woman lunged away from the couch, towards Bella.

* * *

I remember nothing else of what the woman did to me; it was all a blur of the most excruciating pain and pure agony. Like my skin was peeled from the muscles, like my bones and my nerves were set ablaze, I was burning from the inside. It was a wonder I did not scream. Somehow the sorrow and grievance from Charlie's death held me down like a huge boulder, suppressing me.

I found myself waking up at sunrise, days later, next to an unmarked grave in the woods, quite far away from the normal trails. Judging by the faint aroma lingering in the air, I guessed the grave was Charlie's and so I sat by the grave and said a silent prayer. Lost in thought, when I looked up its nearing twilight and somehow the colours of the sky made my non beating heart feel a little calmer. I placed flowers that I carefully plucked from nearby and vow to return after all this madness is resolved. How I got there, and more importantly, who got me there remains a puzzle for now.

Now, here I am still piecing the puzzle pieces together. I know that I no longer need food but my throat is constantly parched like I've been walking for miles in the desert. To quench my thirst, I drink blood that I sucked dry from my victims. Although I feel guilty for acting inhuman, the scent of humans around me is extremely appealing; I would go into a frenzy and stop only after I am satiated. Sometimes though, when I am missing Charlie, thinking that someone would miss the victims as well if they're gone made me stop in my tracks.

Besides that, I don't look like my normal self. I have the same red eyes as my attacker and my face, my whole body has become perfect yet pale, and that's saying something, considering how pale I was before. I can move, act and think insanely faster than before. I am also way stronger and I can see every microscopic detail there is to see and hear sounds from miles away. I don't even have to breathe for God's sake. If I didn't know any better, I would say I am a vampire.

My logical mind rejects the thought but no matter how hard I try to explain the situation, that is the only conclusion I could come up with. Ironic isn't it, how the only rational conclusion I could come up with is an irrational one. Next step for me is to find out how I became this way, a creature of the night that I read in books and watch in movies, something that should not even exist. Who changed me?

"Who bit me?" I said aloud, cringing at how absurd it sounds and then sighing at how impossible the situation is.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fresh Path To Tread

A Fresh Path to Tread

"Ugh, I'm running low on cash", I muttered.

I need money to pay for this cheap motel where I hide during the day and to buy clothes which I cannot seem to protect from being shredded to rags every time I hunt but I cannot possibly work. Especially not whenever or wherever there is direct sunlight because I literally sparkle in the sun which narrows my job prospect considerably. I find it very freakish and quite annoying at the same time. Plus, I need to find answers and I can't do that while waitressing at some diner. Imagine a vampire waitressing, what a picture…

So far, all that I have managed was to trail the scent I picked up from my old home to see whether it would bring me to the red haired woman but it led me nowhere. The only scent similar to the woman, a scent I've associated with other vampires, are in the area surrounding a beautiful ancient house made of glass and wood, by the river in Forks. That exercise made me exasperated because instead of answers all I find is more questions and I still don't know what my next move is.

"Please, somebody, anybody, I need a clue", I half- shouted in the middle of the park where I am taking a stroll to stretch my legs and organize my thoughts.

The old Bella would not be here right now, parks can be terrifying at night with only street lamps illuminating the pathways, they make the shadows longer. Lucky I'm now invincible, I mused to myself. Suddenly, I hear rustling of leaves from my right side and i smell a familiar yet foreign scent. If I had a heartbeat it would have definitely increased but now I only become more alert and I tensed to defend myself.

"Forgive me for I did not intend to startle you", said a hooded silhouette stepping out from behind a huge tree.

I could only nod in response, all the while continuing to eye the figure warily. The figure then proceeded to lower his hood, revealing a handsome young man, slightly smirking at me. His eyes, they are red too, I noted astonished. What are the chances of meeting another just like me, so soon at that. I wanted to ask him all the questions I had, uncaring that he is a stranger and that he could be dangerous. What more have I got to lose?

"You must are a newborn, yet, why are you so calm and how in the world do you manage to hide among humans? You should be thirsting for their blood eager to rip their throats off", he spoke first, sounding amazed.

Pain flared at my throat. Now that the stranger has mentioned it, I am craving for blood but I refused to let that distract me. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" I replied, trying to sound braver than I felt. Not so invincible after all I guess.

The stranger contemplated my question for a split second. "Hmm, forget all the questions for the moment. Would you like to hunt with me tonight?" he asked casually, ignoring my question like I did with his.

I was hesitant to accept his offer, for all I know he could be hazardous to my well being.

Noticing my reluctance he tried again. "Ah, I was being rude wasn't I, my name is Demetri and I would really like for you to join me for err, dinner", he flashed a knowing grin.

"Alright then, I had nothing planned anyways. I'm Bella by the way"', I said flippantly. This is my chance of learning something more of who I am; I cannot let this one go.

I was barely even thinking when I am hunting; I just let my instinct take over. With my heightened sense of smell and hearing I can easily locate my prey and with additional speed and strength I can just attack them head on. The victim won't even know what hit him. Poor bugger. The only trouble I am facing is having to fight with my conscience. Only a few days ago I was human, now I am considering them as food. That is just so wrong but I can't help it. I lust for their blood and it's not like I chose for it to be this way.

"I had no option", I thought, trying to make me feel better.

"That was oddly fascinating", I told Demetri as I appraised myself. I have only hunted a few times and each time I would make a huge mess of myself. My clothes were stained with splotches of blood and my long hair was messed up.

"How so?" he asked back.

"Well, it's the first time I've seen someone actually hunt and you're skills are amazing. You don't even look ruffled", I replied, laughing.

"I, well, thank you", he said, covering his embarrassment with a small cough.

I guess you don't always get complimented for the way you hunt. My amusement by the thought showing through my small smile. Demetri looked like he wanted to comment on my expression but he didn't say anything. Awkward silence ensued as both of us were at loss for words. Hunting together somehow warmed me up to this Demetri, or maybe being full just made me feel better. Either way, what an odd name Demetri is, like the one from of those ancient Greek stories.

"Now that we've hunted, I presume that you are no longer thirsty, I want answers. Please.", he added almost as an afterthought. "How does a newborn vampire manages to act like she is decades old?"

I wrinkled my nose at the question. "Are you saying I'm acting like an old person? Well, thanks a lot. I can't really answer your question because I don't know exactly why I act this way. Naturally I can't just go around attacking people whenever I'm thirsty. So whenever I felt like attacking someone at an inappropriate moment, I just distract myself by channeling my focus on something else."

"That sounds like a reasonable answer. However, that is the problem you see. You have never met newborns of our kind have you Bella? Newborns are not supposed to be even remotely reasonable. You are different and I cannot help but wonder why", Demetri said.

I almost snorted. "Nah, I'm sure there's a glitch in my brain somewhere. How are newborns supposed to act then? Do they go on killing sprees just because they are thirsty and cranky?" I asked half joking.

Demetri let out a short laugh. "Yes actually, sometimes the serial killers in the news are actually newborns on the loose and it is my job to do the damage control."

The last line sent shivers down my spine. Is this a trap, was this all a trick? My mind is reeling. I have done nothing wrong. Is Demetri here to do some damage control or in other words to kill me?

Demetri saw the shocked look frozen on my face and he laughed hard. "Do not fear for I am not here to execute you."

Demetri's laughter brought me back to reality. I can't keep getting shocked every time I panic, it's going to be the end of me. "Then why are you here Demetri?"

"I am a Volturi guard and I am here because I was given a mission. I told you it is my job to control the destructions made by newborns and also other vampires that risk exposing us to the humans. I know your next question. What is a Volturi?"

I merely smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"I guess you could say we are a fraternity or a coven with the aim of protecting vampires' existence in secret. Some people also label us as royalty though we are hardly that, more like peacekeepers", he said with a smile.

Somehow the word peacekeeper sounded ominous, like it was supposed to be along the lines of "Do not cross us or you will die."

"I must leave now, though it will be a few more hours before sunrise, I still have a long way to go. It has been a pleasure dear Bella", Demetri said sounding regretful.

"Okay then. Thanks for dinner", I want him to answer more questions but I can't really stop a Volturi guard from leaving can I.

Demetri hesitated for a second.

"Wait Bella, why don't you come with me? You don't have anywhere else to go, just come with me and I will show what your new life is all about. You will be safe with me, I promise."

His offer surprised me greatly. Can I trust him? Should I trust him? I am curious though and I could always leave if I didn't like it. What else would I be doing if I didn't go…? I made a decision within a minute, which is actually longer than usual.

"Thank you for the generous offer; I would love to come with you. Nevertheless, this doesn't mean I want to join the Volturi", I warned him. I decided to go with my gut, hopefully this would end well.

"I am sure you would be welcomed there, Aro would be especially pleased to meet you."

I wanted to ask who Aro is and what did Demetri mean by him being pleased but I figured he will explain to me in time. "Hold on, where are we going again?"

Demetri laughed. "Stiamo andando verso l'Italia."


End file.
